


Their Beautiful Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Series: The Hope Chronicles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, Comfort No Hurt, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Levihan Babies, New Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is part of the "Hope Chronicles" series but it can be read as a stand alone (However if you would like to check out my other work it would be much appreciated)A collection of drabbles about Hope and her life that do not make it into the main fic but I love them too much too keep it in the draftsEnjoy :)
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: The Hope Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. A Very Unusual Day

The day had been hectic, not that any days were normal for either of them but obviously the birth of a child throws everything off.

Seeing their baby be born, a mess of blood and guts screaming their lungs off it should've been completely disgusting and it was but it wasn't disgust that either of them felt as their child was born.

Neither of them had quite been able to get a proper look at them when they were born. The nurses rushed in fast to catch the screaming and squirming baby and check all the vitals and clean the poor little bastard up. One of the nurses smiled and announced that the baby was a girl. Without missing a beat despite going through a nearly 9 hour labour Hange looked over to him and muttered “Told you so.” As they finally released his hand which they had been crushing and even bit at one point.

He nearly snorted. “You just gave birth and that's all you've got to say?” He shot back. In a way he wasn't any better, he didn't really know how to process it. Yesterday he was a soldier and now he was supposed to be some baby's father, it was a lot to process so quickly he almost couldn't believe that she was real. But her screams were definitely real as the nurses cooed over her as they cleaned her.

The pair sat in silence for a moment until one of the nurses turned around holding a small wrapped up bundle in their arms as the other nurses watched. “Please” Hange said the exhaustion clear in their voice, “please can I hold her?” They held out their arms as the nurse approached and gently lowered the baby into their waiting arms. When the baby was placed in their arms they had an indescribable look on their face. He didn't claim to know all the ins and outs of Hanges character yet but in the year that he had known them he'd never seen them look like that. In that moment the best way to describe the look on their face was one of deep and unconditional love.

But of course being Hange they couldn't leave the moment be for long. “God” They chuckled “You're 5 minutes old how the hell do you look like your dad already.” They laughed some more but they were still clearly nearly in tears as they held the screaming and crying bundle.

It was at that moment that he realised that he hadn't actually seen his daughter yet. He'd seen the bundle of blankets, heard the cries and saw the bloody mess for a half of a second but he hadn't really seen her. As if reading his mind they reached out their arms with the bundle in it. “You wanna hold her?” They offered and he froze for a moment.

It wasn't that he didn't know that she was real, or that he was surprised, he had nearly 6 months to prepare for this moment but still in that moment Levi had no clue how he was supposed to feel. In the moment where he finally held out his arms and the tiny bundle was placed into his arms the feeling was something beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Looking down at her tiny and fragile body he fully understood why they were crying when they first held her. She was all tiny scrunched up and screaming her tiny little head off and still she was perfect in every way. In that exact moment where he saw her face for the first time he knew that he loved her, he loved her more than anything.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a gentle and tried chuckle “I'm glad,” they sighed. “You have that look on your face again.” He raised an eyebrow at them as they spoke. “You have it again, you have your Hope back” They said as they smiled over at him and the baby with tired eyes.

“Hope” He said as he looked back at the baby that was screaming quieter now. “Hope Ackermann” He spoke looking from the baby back to them. They nodded before adding “Hope Kuchel Ackermann.” They filled in and he looked back to the baby again as the family sat alone in a happy silence as Hope had finally managed to cry herself to sleep.


	2. A Good Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with parenting anxiety and just other tooth rotting fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this its so fluffy lol I hope u all enjoy! :)

It had been almost one month to the day since Hope was born and her parents had almost settled into the new sense of normal. They owned a farmhouse outside of any major cities where Hope would be raised for her own safety, it was a quaint but beautiful place. It had a front porch with a rocking chair set out, a big living room with a fireplace and couches stacked with pillows which adjoined a large open concept kitchen. Upstairs there was the master bedroom where the pair slept, a study where Hange spent most of their time working and Hopes nursery. All in all it was the perfect place to raise a child, a place where she could grow up safe, happy and loved. However it wasn't the house that had been giving her parents trouble lately. 

It was a beautiful evening, there was a calm breeze and a beautiful sunset and so after they had finally gotten off work Hange had decided to go enjoy the evening with their daughter and get some fresh air. That led them to where they are now, with Hope wrapped in several blankets and asleep in her arms as she rocked her and admired the view. About half an hour ago Levi had come home and said a quick hello to the pair before heading inside.

That had been a theme with him lately they had noticed, it was like he was afraid of Hope or something. Which was ridiculous, she could barely even move on her own but they suspected it wasn't that kind of fear. The fear of being a good parent. It was something that they struggled with often themselves. Before they could get more lost in her thoughts however the door opened and the man himself walked out.

He was holding a baby bottle in one hand and leaning against the door frame. “Im making dinner but I figured it would be easier if you fed her before we ate.” He said as he looked across at them and Hange hatched a plan. 

“Why don't you feed her.” They offered as she stood up still holding Hope close as she gurgled slightly in her sleep. “Come on it'll be some good daddy daughter bonding time.” They smiled, making a joke. It was then that she noticed that he was making a face. It was very subtle but they'd known him for long enough to pick up on it, he looked scared. 

Picking up on his mild panic their expression softened.”You're making a face.” they said softly. 

“I am not making a face.” He retorted quickly and sharply.

“Then here.” They held out Hope all bundled up in her arms. “Trade ya, baby for a baby bottle.” They smiled as he froze for a moment before slowly extending his arms so they could pass her off and they noticed that they shook slightly and he seemed very unsure.

Nevertheless they passed her over into his arms and she gurgled slightly in mild discontent at the sudden motion but remained asleep. Hange observed him as he held Hope, he looked tense, maybe he was afraid he was gonna break her, the kid was very small at birth, barely 6 pounds. 

“So are you gonna tell me what's been bugging you yet or am I gonna have to bully it out of you?” They asked, raising an eyebrow as he sighed.

He seemed to contemplate if it was worth it to put up with them for a moment before sighing. “Parenting nerves?” They spoke for him and he didn't respond but they could tell by his posture and even his lack of response that they were correct. “Don't worry I get them too.” They stepped closer to him and Hope. “It sounds stupid I know, weve both fought titans since we were teenagers and yet were scared of a newborn baby.” They chuckled slightly making light of the situation. 

The pair stood in silence for a moment before he spoke “You shouldn't be nervous.” He said looking up from Hope to meet their gaze. “You're a good mother, besides mothers and babies those just come naturally.” 

“And fathers and babies don't?” They inquired. 

“I'm not sure.” He said as he looked back down at Hope. “In my experience all fathers cause is pain.” He looked somber as he continued to observe her all bundled up and asleep in his arms. 

“I think you're a good dad.” They said as they moved to stand beside him. “I see the way you look at her, she has about the same physical and mental capacity as a potato at the moment and I already know you would do anything for her.” 

The family stood in comfortable silence for a minute or so before they broke said silence. “So” They smiled as they stepped behind him and pushed him towards the rocking chair then pushing him down so he sat down on said chair. “I'm gonna go finish dinner and you're gonna feed your daughter.” They said as she placed the bottle in his free hand that wasn't supporting Hopes head. 

Before he could object they dashed inside and shut the door behind themselves. “God fucking dammit.” He muttered as he looked down at Hope. Apparently she was done with sleeping as she cooed and gurgled and her tiny brown eyes stared up at him. After a moment she started crying slightly and holding out her tiny hand. “Shh you're okay little one. ” He whispered as he rocked her slightly but she didn't calm so he made another attempt placing his one finger into her outstretched hand and her hand aggressively clamped around his finger and she calmed slightly. 

He smiled slightly looking down at her as she clenched and unclenched her hand around his finger cooing and gurgling slightly and almost smiling. “Your mother's right you know.” He said as he brought the baby bottle to her mouth and she latched onto it. “I would do anything for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This made me smile so hard while I was writing it lololol I hope u all enjoyed it as much as I did 
> 
> Comments + Kudos are very appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day!! :)


	3. Glasses and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffiness between baby Hope and Hange to heal my poor damaged soul. 
> 
> My friend blessed me with the mental image of baby Hope messing with Hanges glasses and it was too cute to not write about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it! :)

When you're in the military and a mother, spending time with your baby is hard. This is what had led to the current situation, Hange at their desk doing paperwork with their 5 month old daughter in their lap. Hope was in their lap cooing and chewing at her own fingers, it was absolutely adorable. If they had the time they would have written all of this down in one of the many notebooks they had dedicated to Hope. They'd missed the chance to be with Hope for nearly the first 2 and a half months of her life so they needed to make the most out of every second they did have together. 

After a few more minutes of paperwork they gave up, it would get done eventually. So they put the pen down and reached for their glasses only to find that they weren't there. Panic rushed over them before they stopped and then heard Hope chewing on something. “Oh you little bastard.” They chuckled as they looked down to see the baby in their lap chewing on the end of her mother's glasses. “Hey” They mocked the offence as they put their around Hope's stomach and flipped her so the baby was almost standing on their thighs (with support of course). The little rat looked like she'd been caught in the act glasses still in her mouth. 

As they were staring their baby down with a face of exaggerated offence which eventually just gave way to laughter as they pried the glasses from the babys pudgy hands. “Thank you very much” Hange huffed as they snatched the glasses back using one hand to support Hope as they moved to put their glasses back on. “Do you know how germy that is your father would have killed me! Are you trying to kill your mommy huh? Is that what you want Half-Pint?” They joked smiling down at the baby and Hope cooed happily back up at them as they put their glasses back on and Hope started laughing hysterically. 

It took them a second to realise what could possibly be so funny to the child. Then they realised it, it was the eyes. When they put the glasses back on it must've made their eyes look small which was apparently hysterical to the young baby. “Oh that's funny?” They did it again and Hope laughed hysterically again head thrown back and pure joyous giggles left the young babies mouth. Hange found themselves laughing along with the baby as they repeated the action. 

They weren't sure how long this back and forth went on for but after a while there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” They responded finally putting the glasses on and resettling Hope she was holding her in a more ‘proper’ position. 

Unsurprisingly since they were still in the barracks it was Moblit who opened the door. He'd looked after Hope for months and was practically her second father so he always came in and checked on Hope. “Section Commander” He was still so formal even though it was far past working hours. “If you're having trouble settling Hope I can take her you should get some rest.” He said as he fully walked into the room. 

“Duly noted” They responded but sighed when they remembered they still had paperwork that needed to be handed in by tomorrow. “If it's late enough give her to her dad it's not like he sleeps anyways, he should spend some time with her before she goes with Athena again tomorrow.” Under only very rare circumstances was a baby allowed in the barracks. This would change as she got older but the most they could bargain for was one day a week. They walked towards him but stopped for a second. “Goodnight my brave little girl” They kissed her little forehead and she giggled and cooed up at them. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Hope reached up and grabbed their glasses one last time and they laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions or prompts for stuff you wanna see in this fic drop them in the comments and ill write a chapter on them! :) I want to make sure everyone's enjoying reading these as much as I'm enjoying writing them so don't be shy drop as many or as few as you want Ill try to get to them all! 
> 
> Comments + Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopes first steps come at a very unfortunate time for her parents
> 
> NOT Canon in the Hope AU fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this has a touch of angst and isnt cannon its still very fluffy and I loved writing this! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Today had been a horrible day. Hundreds of people had died, no maybe closer to thousands or even tens of thousands and even more displaced. Neither of them even knew how to process it, just standing in the front hall covered in human blood still hearing the screams of the dying in their heads. It had been hours since either of them slept and it took aggressive pressure from Erwin to get them both to finally go home. 

It was in the moment where they were finally able to reflect on what had just happened and when they did Hange remembered something that made their blood boil. Without the energy to think rationally they turned around and grabbed Levi by the collar. “So what the fuck was that huh?!” They screamed 

*Flashbackish*

It was a family, almost like their own if they had that idealised marriage and white picket fence life. A mother, a father and a young baby still clutched in their father's arms. They could have saved them, they could have saved them if he didn't stop them they could have saved them. 

The pair and their squads ran head first into the fray to save as many people from the carnage that was why they even went in there in the first place but when they charged in to save those people, Levi had held them back. They watched as the building fell around them and the family got crushed. The terror on their faces was etched into their mind as they watched the walls of their home crumble down and crush them and then there was nothing they could do anymore. 

*Back we go*

“What the hell are you talking about?” He shot back more tired than angry in his voice and in his eyes. 

“Why the hell did you hold me back huh?” They screamed not really thinking straight just filled with a burning rage. “I could've saved them, I could've saved that fucking family but you stopped me” The hot red piercing anger brewed inside of them and it only burned hotter when even that mild anger in his eyes died out almost disappearing completely. 

Upon seeing his anger die out the bubbling rage in them finally boiled over and they snapped. Hitting at his chest and pushing him backwards “What the fuck, why are you just standing there! Do something!” They screamed as they continued to push at him till he was nearly against the door. “Why don't you just fucking fight back! Fight back!” Before they could fully push him against the wall he slowly raised a hand and pointed behind him as an answer to their angry questioning. 

When they whipped around to see what the hell he was pointing at they immediately drew their hand up to cover their mouth in shock. “Oh my god.” They gasped.

The source of the shock was their one and a half year old daughter standing there clutching her stuffed bunny in one hand and chewing on the fingers on her other. Her deep black hair was messed around and she looked rather messed up probably owing to the fact that the person who was watching her ran away in the chaos. But none of this is what shocked the pair. It was the fact that she was standing there, walking, all on her own. 

“She’s walking,” Hange said with shock dripping from their voice. “When did she start walking?” They wracked their brain furiously refusing to believe that they could’ve missed their daughters first steps. 

After a moment of shock and fear they walked forwards and scooped Hope into their arms protectively. A hand on the back of her head keeping her close, bouncing her slightly when she started to whine unhappily. 

They must have been quite a sight. A person covered in blood and in a military uniform embracing their child like it was the last time they were ever going to hold them. The pair stayed like that for a moment before he spoke up from behind them. 

“That’s why I didn’t let you do it,” he stated plainly. When they turned around confused, still clutching Hope tightly to them he elaborated. “It’s why I held you back, why I stopped you,” he continued. “Because if I didn’t you would’ve missed this.” 

The statement sunk in on them as they looked at the baby they were holding. He was right, there was a chance they wouldn’t be here, a chance that their child would grow up motherless with only stories to remember them by. “I’m sorry” they apologised as they sighed leaning back against the wall and readjusting Hope so her weight was supported by their hip. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.” 

“You don’t have to apologise.” He moved to stand in front of them. “But next time don’t be so reckless, I won’t let you throw away your life and leave our daughter without a mother.” As if on cue Hope shifted in her arms and reached her tiny hands out towards him “Dada!” She gurgled happily blissfully unaware as babies tend to be. 

“Here,” he said as he extended his arms to take Hope. “Go bathe.” His tone left little room for argument even though he was both a clean freak and as dirty as they were, he let them go first. 

“Thank you” they whispered as the tension dropped from their shoulders and they handed Hope over to him. They began up the stairs but before they reached the top they looked back.

At the bottom of the stairs he was holding Hope so her tiny forehead was pressed against his, she was still chewing on her fingers and his eyes were closed. They couldn’t hear him speak but they saw his lips move and they smiled slightly. 

He was right, they couldn’t afford to lose this, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Reminder to drop any suggestions or prompts in the comments and Ill write a chapter on them! Since it tis the season for those whom celebrate Christmas consider it my Christmas gift to you! For those who don't consider it my gift to you as a reader because I want to ensure you're all getting what you're looking for from this fic! Its like tailor made fanfic! :)
> 
> Comments + Kudos Appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I really enjoyed writing this so I hope someone else got some joy from it as well lol 
> 
> Comments + Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
